Emma
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: Based on the headcanon that Snow named her daughter after her late mother. Swan Queen. TW: Rape. It's M for a reason.


HUGE TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT

* * *

"Emma! Emma! Emma!"

Every thrust, he grunted it. "Emma!" His heated breath swept across her face, though he wasn't seeing her. "Emma! Oh, Emma!" Her stomach rolled, her legs cramped, her genitals ached with the penetration. "Oh yes, oh Emma!" A sheen of sweat coated her bare skin, oppressively hot under the bed covers and under her husband. "Emma! Emma!" The fur of his chest rubbed abrasively against her breasts, still sore from the aggressive fondling he considered foreplay. "Emma!"

She turned her head, trying to prevent the sweat from his brow dripping into her eyes. "Mm, Emma," he breathed as he took it as an invitation to bury his face in her neck as he continued to thrust, supporting himself on hands placed on either side of her head. She bit her lower lip to bite back tears as the head of his penis bumped painfully, again and again, against her cervix. "Mm, yes, Emma!" A hearty thrust, then he briefly paused to stick a few fingers in Regina's mouth before bringing the saliva down between them to lubricate his pleasure. "Ohh, Emma!"

She blinked rapidly and breathed quickly and shallowly as he thrust with renewed vigor, faster, deeper. "Emma! Emma!" Revulsion bringing bile to her throat she brought her hands together around his neck and hooked her legs around his in the way he liked, giving him a better angle to thrust deeper and hopefully finishing him off sooner. "Oh yeah Emma, you like that, don't you?" She remained silent, ever the dutiful wife.

His thrusts grew slower and deeper, and she could tell he was close. "Emma! Oh, Emma!" His eyes remained closed as he lowered himself to his elbows suddenly, bumping her in the jaw with his shoulder. "Emma. Tell me you like it. Tell me how much you like it, Emma," he breathed into her ear.

She took a deep breath that staggered as he slammed once again against her pelvis with his. "Oh Leo," she managed to whimper. "Emma. _Emma!_" Right into her ear he called out as she fought the urge to shudder when ejaculate spurted into her. "Oh Emma. Dear, sweet Emma." His voice was far away, tender, as he rested his full weight on top of her as he rid himself of his last few globs of semen. "_Emma_." She fought the urge to fight for breath as his crushing weight rested on top of her.

She took a deep, relieved breath when he rolled off of her, his penis sliding out of her with a sickening slurp. He rested for a moment, panting, before commanding "Clean me off." She reached for the wet cloth on the nightstand and gently wiped his member of her saliva and blood. "Maybe you'll find yourself with child," he suggested drowsily. "A son would be nice, an heir. I think darling Snow would like a little brother." She slipped out of bed and crept, cold and naked, back to her own quarters as he slept.

Throwing the soiled cloth into the fire as she passed Regina tried to ignore the ache between her legs with every step as she made her way to the steaming bath she had her maidservant prepare during every session. "Emma, Emma, Emma," Regina's bitter inner monologue began. "Fucking Emma. I bet she bled to death under that bastard." The water did wonders for her aching legs, but she hissed as the near-boiling water met her sore vulva. She quickly submersed herself up to the neck and breathed slowly and evenly to try to prevent the racking sobs that had only left her more sore the first few times. She watched with detachment as plumes and spires of red billowed from between her legs.

"Hello?" Regina clenched her legs and covered her breasts as the small voice was followed by a snow-white face peeking from behind the door. "I can't sleep."

Regina clutched her knees to her chest and inwardly sighed. "I'm bathing, dear."

The young girl entered anyway with a small frown. "I know. May I sit with you until you're finished and you can tuck me in again?" She took the lowering of her stepmother's head as acquiescence and seated herself a few feet from the tub. As Regina washed Snow's gaze traveled the room, alighting on nothing she hadn't discovered during previous intrusions until she made her way back again to Regina's bath.

"Is your water pink? How grand! Imagine pink bubbles!" The childish voice was delighted, and the girl hopped to her feet with her hands clutched in front of her. "I'll go order a warm pink bubble bath, after which you can braid my hair and tuck me in and sing to me as I fall asleep." Regina froze, arms clutching her knees tight to her chest, as Snow approached to gently run a small hand through her stepmother's long, dark curls. "I just love having a mother again," the girl sighed with a smile before skipping off in search of her bath with a stifled yawn.

Regina's fake smile fell as her head lolled forward to rest on her knees, a tear traveling down her thigh to meet the rose-colored bath water.

* * *

"Hmm, do I spy a bathing blonde? May I join?"

Emma smiled as she employed some light sarcasm. "No, I always light candles and add bath salts when I take a bath alone."

Regina smirked before quickly undressing. "I find your humor superfluous dear; you've been teasing me all day and I have no intention of delaying further."

Emma sat back in the tub as Regina took a seat in front of her in the warm, still water. Regina moaned when Emma began gently rubbing the shoulders in front of her before sweeping aside the brunette's hair to gently kiss her neck.

Regina leaned into the touch and soon had her back pressed against Emma's torso as she brought her partner's arms around her in a less-than-chaste embrace. "Mm, that feel wonderful dear, but you know that's not where I want you."

"I know," Emma whispered low and dulcet into Regina's ear, her left hand cupping Regina's breast and her right slowly snaking her way to exactly where she _did_ want her.

Regina moaned, her head lolling back against Emma as the blonde slowly dipped a finger into the folds of her vulva. Regina twisted her neck to kiss Emma's jaw and the blonde smiled. "You have been anticipating this, haven't you?"

Regina's fingertips languidly trailed over Emma's thighs. "I would advise you to hurry up, or you can be sure your anticipation will be _torturous_."

Regina gasped as Emma suddenly grasped her clit and gave it a quick, firm, tug. "Better?" Regina nodded hurriedly and wordlessly as she chewed her lip with pleasure.

Emma make quick work of bringing her partner to the edge, rubbing and caressing and squeezing and twisting. Regina was vocal with her pleasure, crooning "Oh yes, yes like that, oh god yes" between airy gasps and low moans.

As she could feel Regina near the edge Emma slowed her ministrations and whispered into her ear "Say my name."

Regina froze, her heartbeat quickening for the wrong reasons. She could see her hands begin to shake where they clutched Emma's knees and all of a sudden the pressure on her clit just felt _wrong_.

Oblivious, Emma pressed "C'mon, just two little syllables. I want to hear you call my name as you come."

Abruptly, Regina shut down. Her legs clamped together and she leaned forward, clutching her knees to her chest. She felt shame and disappointment flow through her as Emma's hand quickly withdrew, but she just couldn't continue as if it didn't make her feel almost as if she was back where she had never wanted to be. She buried her face in her knees, balled up tightly in the fetal position, and hoped Emma couldn't hear the hitches in her breath as she began to sob.

"Regina?" Emma was confused, aching to right whatever wrong she'd committed. She gently placed a hand on Regina's bare shoulder, shame and regret filling her as her partner's shoulders rose and fell rapidly with sobbing. "Regina, I'm sorry. It's okay. Tell me what went wrong and I swear I will never do it again."

Regina tried to calm her tears, taking deep slow breaths. She began to feel a semblance of security again as Emma rubbed her shoulders and back with both hands, transferring warmth and love through the simple gesture. "I… I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Emma slid her hands down Regina's arms to pull her into a soft embrace. Regina loosened her hold on her calves and allowed herself to be unfurled and leaned back against her warm, soft partner.

Emma rubbed Regina's upper arm and back as the brunette curled into her, nuzzling into the blonde's neck and laying her head on her shoulder as tears continued to fall with diminishing ferocity.

"Shh, it's okay," Emma soothed. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Emma gently placed a kiss into thick dark hair. "It's okay."


End file.
